


Taming the Lynel

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come as Lube, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting turns to sex, Fisting, Keith sucks cock, Lynel! Shiro, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scent Marking, Shiro is a lynel - he can't consent and Keith fucks him into submission, Top Keith (Voltron), Treasure Hunter! Keith, Violence, Violent Sex, breath of the wild AU, fuck into submission, monster fucking, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith is a treasure hunter who finds himself obsessed with a silver lynel he names Shiro. One day he snaps and tames the monster with his cock.Tagged for non-con because Shiro sure as shit doesn't consent.-----One morning, Keith is watching, safely hidden in the long grasses, as Shiro wakes from his slumber at the base of a large tree. The lynel shifts easily to his feet and stretches his arm high above his head in a luxurious stretch. His hooved feet dig into the dew-laden grass as his whole body stretches, showcasing each muscle as it ripples through the beast’s body.That something inside Keith snaps!He can’t take it anymore. His lust boils over, and before he can even think that this is a terrible idea, he’s moving out of his hiding spot.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Taming the Lynel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helvetious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/gifts).



There’s a silver lynel in the vale some half-day’s journey from the nearest village; Keith has been thoroughly warned.

He’s big, and wild, and terrifying. Everyone avoids the vale because as soon as you step foot inside, he knows you’re there. It’s uncanny. He just always knows.

This lynel, like any other, is large. Like…. _large_. 

Someone like Keith would hardly come up to his rump. Keith’s head might be as big as his arm. Maybe. Keith has yet to get close enough to see.

This particular lynel is scarred. There’s a deep gash across his nose, and most of his right arm is missing. He looks ragged and wild in a way most other lynels don’t. He’s savage and beautiful.

There’s a single streak of silver in the lynel’s pitch-black hair, just between his massive horns, and it glints almost white in the summer sun. Keith names him Shiro for the white forelock. 

Keith is not in the business of naming lynels. If anything, he’s in the business of killing them; though personally, he sees himself more as treasure hunter, and the slaying of monsters is just a hazard of his occupation. Still, the size of the lynel means nothing. Keith is fast and his blade is sharp; no other monster has ever survived his attack.

There’s just something about _this_ monster.

When Keith first comes upon him, sneaking through the long grasses between the trees to catch a glimpse of his would-be foe, the lynel is sitting, picking flowers. The beast jumps to his feet the moment he feels Keith’s eyes on him, all ferocity and untamed aggression, charging his territory to make Keith retreat up and out of the vale. 

Still… lynels don’t pick flowers….

So, Keith comes back. And then he comes back again. 

And then he starts camping outside the vale so he can creep in through the morning dew and catch a sight of the magnificent beast in the dawn light. 

It’s obsession, pure and simple. Or is it something more?

The more Keith watches the beast, watches the awful strength of his arms, watches the powerful flex of his flanks, the more Keith _needs_ to watch. 

He’ll sit all day, watching Shiro pull birds from the sky, pluck eggs from the trees, run circles through the vale, pick flowers from the grass. Shiro is fascinating and beautiful. 

And Keith – he needs him. More than that, Keith _wants_ Shiro in a way he can’t explain. There’s something deep and primal that lives low in Keith’s gut and drives him mad with unresolved arousal. 

Over time, Keith learns the limits of Shiro’s territory. Where the beast will and will not go to pursue an intruder. 

His territory is small, confined only to the base of the vale – like he’s marked out this small spot of earth for himself and will not leave it for anything. 

One morning, Keith is watching, safely hidden in the long grasses, as Shiro wakes from his slumber at the base of a large tree. The lynel shifts easily to his feet and stretches his arm high above his head in a luxurious stretch. His hooved feet dig into the dew-laden grass as his whole body stretches, showcasing each muscle as it ripples through the beast’s body. 

That something inside Keith snaps!

He can’t take it anymore. His lust boils over, and before he can even think that this is a terrible idea, he’s moving out of his hiding spot.

Moving silently, Keith manages to get within 2 meters of Shiro before the lynel notices his presence. 

Like a switch flipped, gone is the lazy morning lynel. His replacement is a wild, untamed beast that roars and snaps his jaws. 

Shiro charges, his savage lynel crusher swinging for Keith’s knees. 

Keith only-just dodges the attack, jumping over the weapon and moving along Shiro’s side. 

Usually, this would be where Keith slashes his sword along a lynel’s side, weakening the beast while simultaneously sending it into a rage that won’t end until one of them is dead. But this is Shiro, and Keith does not want to hurt him. Instead, Keith draws his fingers along Shiro’s rump, feeling the short, smooth fur and the powerful churn of Shiro’s muscles. 

This close, the black and silver striations of Shiro’s coat look almost like lightning bolts.

It’s absolutely majestic. 

Keith’s hands curve over Shiro’s flank and pet down across his rear. He’s just starting to dig his fingers down to Shiro’s tale when the lynel jumps out of his touch. 

There’s surprise and confusion in Shiro’s eyes as he turns to face Keith again and charges. 

Keith dodges again, but this time he’s not so lucky. He manages to escape the crusher, but Shiro’s fist, gripped around the hilt, meets Keith solidly in the stomach and sends him flying. 

It’s followed by a breath of fire that has Keith scrambling for his glider. 

Keith makes it into the sky just before his clothes begin to singe and soars over Shiro’s head. He drops down just behind the massive monster and quickly jumps up onto Shiro’s back, riding him like a horse.

The reaction is instantaneous.

Shiro jumps and bucks wildly, trying to toss Keith off and aside. But Keith just leans forward, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro’s chest and burying his nose into Shiro’s hair.

He smells wild. 

It’s like sweat and aggression, and just faintly like a well-groomed horse. It’s just what Keith thought he’d smell like and he takes a deep lungful before Shiro’s claws dig into the backs of Keith’s hands and a good kick sends Keith flying to the ground.

Keith’s back on his feet in an instant. He’s ready when the lynel charges again. He dodges and runs to pet down the beast’s side. This time, Keith rushes to Shiro’s hindquarters, lifting under his tail to get a good peak at the goods. 

Shiro’s rump is well-muscled and smooth beneath Keith’s hands. His tail is soft and heavy where Keith has it tossed over his shoulder.

His ass is a pink pucker that looks tight, but large enough able to take Keith’s entire fist. 

Keith gets one, quick circle of his thumb around that sweet hole before the monster is out of reach once more. 

Shiro’s brow is furrowed deeply with confusion. He should be charging again, but instead he stills for a moment and inspects Keith. 

They lock eyes, unblinking, as they size each other up. 

Time spreads out between them, each trapped under the other’s heavy gaze.

Keith shifts first, and it snaps Shiro back to his rage. He roars so loud the sound reverberates in Keith’s chest.

This time, when Keith dodges, he does so by jumping up and clinging to Shiro’s torso. 

Christ! The lynel’s chest is more than twice the size of Keith’s! It’s all Keith can do to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist and throw an arm around his neck, clinging with all his might. 

Keith doesn’t waste any time, he has only seconds before Shiro’s claws rip through his back.

He presses forward and kisses Shiro’s cheek. He draws his free hand over the curve of Shiro’s muzzle, then drops it down to feel the insane muscles of his chest and quickly tweak at the nipple hidden beneath a thick leather strap. 

Keith even manages to rut himself stupid across those rock-hard ab muscles before claws dig into his side and wrench him away. 

The adrenaline is pumping, and Keith picks himself up quickly. It’s a good thing, because Shiro is swinging his crusher again and again. There’s no art to his movements, just swing, swing, swing, with a small gust of wind forming with each pass. 

It’s a tough dodge, but Keith manages it. 

He ducks under Shiro’s body and runs in a crouch beneath the furious beast.

Only – maybe the lynel isn’t all fury.

There’s a half-hard cock under the beast’s belly that says maybe he’s at least partway interested. Keith reaches out and strokes the massive cock in both hands, his fingers barely touching around the immense girth. 

Above him, Shiro shudders and makes a noise that’s trying hard to be a roar, but it falls short when Keith’s mouth wraps around the tip and he sucks _hard_. Shiro stills for a moment as Keith sucks and works his hands around Shiro’s hard dick; but then Shiro comes back to himself, his hind legs start stomping at the ground and Keith must flee before he’s trampled to death. 

Shiro spins on the spot, trying to get his hand on his tiny pursuer, but Keith is fast, and he runs a circle around the monster, keeping in line with his backside.

He keeps running until Shiro stops to rage a frustrated roar to the heavens.

The second Shiro stops his movement, Keith is on his ass. He throws Shiro’s tail over his shoulder again and descends on Shiro’s hole with tongue and fingers. They fit easily, though the responding surge around his fingers is so incredibly tight Keith can’t help but moan in anticipation. 

He laps and sucks around the ridge of Shiro’s ass, plunging two and then three fingers as deep as he can to test the stretch and the give.

Shiro shudders again, and for a moment his hind legs drop in submission. Keith uses the opportunity to thrust his fingers harder and deeper and he’s rewarded with a strangled noise before Shiro’s gone again. 

This time, Shiro retreats to the tree line and shoots fireballs that have Keith running for cover. 

Shiro charges again and Keith dodges again, but, if anything, Shiro’s attacks are becoming clumsy. His cock is still visible (and very full) under his belly and Keith feels sure the arousal is getting to him.

Keith jumps up and wraps himself around the lynel’s chest once more. Keith ruts, and kisses, and bites, and tweaks at Shiro’s nipples until he’s made a mess of his pants. 

Shiro’s breaths are coming out as heavy pants, and this close, Keith can hear small, whining noises of pleasure from deep in Shiro’s throat as his fingers pluck and roll at Shiro’s nipples. 

“Fuck, you taste good,” Keith moans as he nips at Shiro’s jaw and licks into Shiro’s mane to get at his neck. 

He secures his legs even tighter around Shiro’s waist, making himself moan at the solid warmth pressed tight against him. But he does it so he doesn’t fall to the ground when he reaches up with both hands and grabs Shiro’s horn, pulling the beast down into a kiss. 

Keith drops away before the lynel can scratch him this time and runs the circle back to Shiro’s ass. The tail is already half-raised and waiting for Keith’s fingers. Keith fills Shiro quickly and deeply with one hand while the other wrenches his pants open and pulls himself out. 

As soon as Shiro’s hind legs start to bend, Keith pulls his hands free and forces the lynel down with all his strength. He pushes his cock into that tight space and is in complete and utter bliss for three thrusts before Shiro is roaring and pulling away.

Keith knows that particular roar.

He has about ten seconds to run before the inferno wipes him out. Keith runs as hard and as fast as he can while the monster calls an explosion around himself in a blind rage. 

Once the fires subside, Keith is back. While Shiro recovers from the mass of energy he exerted on the explosion, Keith wrenches his hindquarters down all the way to the ground and stuffs him full. 

Keith’s hands splay over the black and silver lightning stripped flanks and keep Shiro pinned down while his hips work himself hard and deep into Shiro’s opening. It’s a pity Keith can’t reach Shiro’s mane from here, to grip it and force the beast to submit, but he isn’t complaining.

Shiro is tight and hot around him. His ass works over Keith’s cock like a dream. Shiro grunts as Keith works himself up into a frenzy. The lynel tries to stand a few times, but each time Keith forces him back down to the ground to take it until eventually the monster stays down. 

Over the years, many people have said that Keith’s single-mindedness is a flaw. That he’s going to someday walk off a cliff in pursuit of some gem, and wreck himself on the rocks below. But this is proof that Keith’s single-mindedness pays off. That whatever Keith sets his mind to, he achieves – even taming a lynel with his cock.

Soon enough, Shiro gets pulled into Keith’s rhythm, his legs flexing just enough to make it easier for Keith to slam in, filling Shiro over and over. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, Shiro,” Keith pants as he nears his own end. 

The lynel twitches and gives Keith a cursory look over his shoulder, almost like the recognized the name, though he would have no reason to do so. 

Keith’s fingers dig into Shiro’s sides as he loses himself in Shiro’s ass. He fucks harder and harder until he loses all rhythm and comes with a shout, filling the beautiful lynel and claiming Shiro as his own.

As soon as Keith pulls out, Shiro makes a distressed noise and steps backwards, pressing his ass to Keith’s body in an attempt to grind back on Keith’s dick. 

“My cock not enough for you?” Keith teases. 

He’s bruised and bloody. His hair and clothes are lightly singed from the fire. And he’s completely wiped from a wringing orgasm.

But, apparently, Keith has finally got what he’s wished for, and he doesn’t look a gift lynel in the mouth.

Keith fucks four fingers back inside the beast, and then his entire fist.

The passage is eased by Keith’s cum, and it stirs up a filthy, frothy mess as he fists his hand in hard and fast. Shiro’s hips rise to meet every thrust, and the lynel starts to make angry, grunting noises as Keith undoes him with a fist.

Keith’s arm is getting sore from the repetition when Shiro finally bursts, spilling onto the forest floor, his ass clenching around Keith’s arm like he’s trying to steal it.

Keith waits out the aftershocks before he pulls out. His arm is absolutely filthy when he does, but that’s ok. He’s just gotten everything he’s ever wanted. It’s all fine.

Shiro is still spread out on the grass, panting as he comes down from his orgasm high. Keith steps lightly around the massive creature and faces the beautiful beast. 

The lynel watches Keith warily, but makes no move to run or fight as Keith creeps closer and closer.

Once he’s in reach, Keith lifts his filthy hand up for Shiro to smell. It smells like them both combined, and Keith is willing to bet the proof of what he’s just done to Shiro will help Shiro accept him. 

It works well enough. Shiro sniffs at Keith for a moment, then relaxes his stance, his eyes losing that wariness he had before. It’s enough to make Keith brave lifting his clean hand. He runs it lightly over the scar on Shiro’s face. He touches it lovingly, and he can see the way the gesture calms the beast. Shiro relaxes at Keith’s touch, so Keith dares to move closer. 

He steps right into Shiro’s space. They’re nearly eye-to-eye like this, with Shiro sprawled out on the ground. Once they’re close enough, Keith raises his arm higher and pushes his armpit into Shiro’s face. 

“You’re mine, now,” Keith whispers, pressing even closer to rub his smell over Shiro’s nose. “So you’d better get used to me.”

Once that’s done, Keith sits in front of the lynel and feeds him from Keith’s pack. And as soon as Shiro starts to show signs of being antsy, of wanting to be free of Keith’s presences, Keith gets up and fucks Shiro senseless again.

Keith slips down between Shiro’s legs and rubs and sucks Shiro’s cock until he’s covered and dripping with Shiro’s cum. Then he returns to Shiro’s front and lets the lynel get a good look at him as he licks his lips and fingers clean. Later, Keith fucks and fists Shiro again. And again. And again.

Keith fucks Shiro until they are both exhausted and Shiro allows Keith to curl up beside him. 

Over time, Shiro becomes the sweet, docile lynel who picks flowers for Keith to weave into his mane and tail. He answers to his name and picks up enough of Keith’s language to know what Keith means and give his own grunting replies. And when winter descends on the vale, Shiro follows Keith out of his territory and into the wilds, where the two of them seek out treasure with single-minded focus.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 100% inspired by all the lynel-hunting vids that [pejasposarambi](https://twitter.com/pejaposarambi) posts on twitter, and it's written as a gift to them for all the amazing (and cursed) work they do for our fandom! Also because I got horny one day and wrote it! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! It's only been a few months since I stopped working on all those monster fucking prompts but DAMN it was nice to get back to it! Ha ha ha!!
> 
> In other news, I've got one fic in the works right now and I'm thinking if I can finish it in the next week I'll start updating regularly again until I run out. Also, I'm pretty well putting a ban on writing any angst in fic right now, because the world is too stressful right now, so... I will have fluff and I will have porn, and I will have very little of anything else. :)
> 
> As always, you can follow me for updates etc. If you want Sheithy retweets, follow me on twitter, if you want nothing from me but fic updates, follow me on tumblr. <3  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
